IPod Challenge
by Dharma.Karma
Summary: My first Fanfic. 10 drabbles to 10 songs - Ipod challenge. Kind of dark. Please read and review. OK, I'm horrible at summaries, just read it.


Sometime- Nickelback

"I can't do this anymore"

"YOU can't do this anymore? What the hell are you doing?"

"Watching you fight to get back to a job that almost got you killed!"

"The job didn't almost get me killed, some asshole with a gun almost got me killed. This isn't my fault, and if you can't take it then get the hell out of my house!"

"Fine. You love your damn job more than you ever loved me. I'm sure you won't miss me when I'm gone."  
And just like that he was gone.

She stared at the door for what seemed like hours, engulfed in the silence after the storm. He was gone. She was alone, again. She picked up the keys and slammed the door as she walked to her car. She drove aimlessly for a while, until she ended up at his house. Instictively knowing that Marshall would understand, take her in, and comfort her.

She walked in the front door and saw her. Another woman in his house…numb she turned around and ran back to her car. Marshall tried to chase her, to explain, but it was too late. She was gone.

Stop and Stare – One Republic

They just stared at each other, the rest of the office disappearing. The bickering that was a constant in that office faded into the background and they had each other. They simutaneously looked at the clock to see how long they had until they could be together, embracing without the constraints of the office, without the disapproving glances of the two Marshals. Free to have each other and hold each other. Time slowed down in the evenings when they were alone to be together. The phone rang, ending their moment of togetherness in the midst of a busy day at the office.

Gone – Daughtry

Marshall rushed into the hospital room and stared at his partner as she was rushed to the operating room. Her heart was not beating and her chest wasnot moving. The wait seemed like forever. The doctor came out and the look in his eyes betrayed him, Marshall new instantly that she was gone. The world went black. He couldn't hear the doctor as he told them that Mary was gone. She hadn't made it through the operation. How could life go on without her? Was it even possible? He thought not. He knew that from this moment on he would be different. He collapsed into the chair that was behind him and thought of all the situations that they had been in, all the times that they had close calls. How he regretted not telling her of his feelings before it was too late.

Time of my Life – David Cook

As she walked down the aisle, a gleam in her eye that was only love, and not anger, for once. His heart swelled and he knew that they were going to be happy forever. It was their moment. She finally reached him and handed her flowers to her maid of honor, not taking her eyes off of her future husband. They reached for each other's hands and stared into each other's eyes, seeing forever. This was what he'd been waiting for. Rings were exchanged, vows were said, the veil was lifted and he got to kiss his new bride. The crowd cheered and they turned to exit the church, holding hands, smiling, laughing, and having the time of their lives. Knowing that this moment was perfection. As they walked to the car he saw him standing in the shadows, hiding from Mary, trying to hide the pain and the tears from her as she got into the car and drove off into forever with Marshall and not him.

I'll Be – Edwin McQueen

He sat by her bedside, waiting for her to awaken. Praying that she would be ok, he held her hand and realized what he had been missing his whole life. How could he let her slip away? He had to tell her.  
"Mary. I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that no matter what happens I'll be here for you. I love you Mary. I can't live without you. Please wake up Mare."

The door opened silently and Raph stood and watched Marshall love his finance in a way that he knew he'd never be able to. Marshall was Mary's biggest fan. He was the only one who understood her. Raph turned and silently walked out the door, knowing that he had to walk away and let her be happy.

Mary squeezed his hand and opened her eyes. Staring into his beautiful brown eyes she too realized that he was the man for her. He'd always been there for her to cry into his shoulder. He was the one that helped her pick up the pieces. He was the only one that understood her. He was the greatest fan of her life and she was his. She knew she wouldn't be able to live without him, she just didn't want to be the first to admit it.

They squeezed hands and locked eyes knowing that everything was going to change.

I Will Remember You – Ryan Cabrera

The funeral was over. He was gone. Forever. All she had left was the memories of the times that they'd shared. She tried to keep it together. She kept up appearances. She met her new partner. Stan noticed all the changes. She was actually nice to the new inspector. He didn't think that was possible.

"Mary, why are you being so…nice?"

"What? It's a problem to be nice Stan?"

"It's just not you Mary. Please, talke to me."

"It's too hard Stan. I don't have the energy to be angry at him. I just want Marshall back." She said trying desperately to hide the tear. The job lost it's meaning without him. Slowly she gave up on everything. Looking forward to the times she could sleep and dream of him. Memories of him the only thing keeping her alive.

Lie – David Cook

"Mary, I have something to tell you. You're not going to like it. Sit down."

"What the hell did you do now?"

"Mary, I'm leaving the marshal service. I got a job in the private sector. I need to do this Mary. I'm sorry."

"You're what? What? You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm sorry. I have to Mary. I'm sorry."

"Don't stand there and tell me you're sorry. Tell me you're kidding Marshall. This isn't funny. What the hell? How the hell am I supposed to do this job without you?"

"You don't need me Mary. You're a big girl. You can take care of yourself. You always have."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Marshall. I…" She stopped, unable to continue. The truth was she knew she couldn't do this job without him. Hell, she wasn't sure she could do life without him, much less this job.

"Mary? Please tell me you forgive me. I need to know that you're ok before you leave.

"Where are you going? You're still going to be in Albuquerque aren't you?"

"No. I'm going back to California. I have to…" He stopped, knowing that she could never know the real reason he was leaving.

Whatever It Takes – Lifehouse

"Mary, please don't go. I'll do whatever you want. Please Mary. I need you in my life. Please, don't go." He begged.

"Raph, you can't be what I need. I can't be what you need me to be. We can be better without each other. You have to let me go. You can't accept me. You won't accept who I am and I can't be someone I'm not any more. Please Raph, just go."

"Mary, I love you. Tell me you don't love me. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."

"Raph, I don't love you. You don't love me either. It's ok. Just go. It'll be easier for all of us this way. Just go. Please."

"Please, I'll accept your job. I know I can do better. I can be a better boyfriend. Please, I'll do whatever it takes. Stay. We can work on it. Please."

"You have to leave Raph. Go. Please."

As he walked out of her life she had no idea how much she had hurt him. She didn't know that he loved her more than she could imagine.

Our Lives – The Calling

He answered the door in a tee shirt and jeans, his normal weekend attire, with his hair disheveled and sleep still clouding his eyes. Mary was standing there with a bag of bagels and two cups of coffee in her hands and a smile on her face.

"Well aren't you going to let me in? I brought food." She said with a smile on her face.

"Sure. Come on in." he said with doubt in her voice. Something was wrong in the world of Mary. She was never this happy, but he was glad that she decided to share this small glimpse of happiness with him.

They spent the whole day laughing and talking. Watching action movies and eating popcorn and drinking beer. They talked about life and their dreams. They shared things that were hard for both of them. They told each other what they meant to each other and giggled like little kids. The day was perfect. As she was leaving Mary gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thanks for sharing your life with me."

When I'm Gone – 3 Doors Down

Mary hid her true feelings from the world. She kept everything bottled up and eventually it had to be released. She normally turned to Marshall for these times, but today he seemed too distant to be bothered with her life. It was only fair that she give him a break. She always leaned on him. Who did he have? Who did Marshall talk to she wondered. Maybe I should try to get him to talk to me she thought.

"Hey Marshall you ok?"

"Yea…why do you ask?"

"You just seem…distracted."

"I'm…fine….why are you asking about how I'm doing? You never ask how I'm doing. Is there something I should know about?"

"Like what? Geez, I was just trying to be nice."

"Sorry. I know, I've just got a lot on my mind. It's nothing you need to worry about. I'll be fine." He said, knowing that they lie he was speaking was showing up on his face, trying to protect her from his pain.

"OK, if you need to talk I'm here." She said absently…knowing that there was something that Marshall was hiding from her.


End file.
